


A Web of Christmas Cheer

by WyldeSpiderRaptor



Series: Strands of Webbing (Spideychelle Oneshots) [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Secret Santa, Spideychelle Secret Santa, Spideychelle Secret Santa 2k20, This is so fluffy I'm gonna die, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldeSpiderRaptor/pseuds/WyldeSpiderRaptor
Summary: "Hey, Em. I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? May's out, and Ned's in Hawaii, so..." He trailed off awkwardly, running a hand through his curls. "Do you wanna come over and hang out? We can drink cocoa, eat cookies, or watch a Christmas movie. Whatever you wanna do."~OR: Peter invites MJ over to his house around Christmastime, and domestic shenanagins ensue.Spideychelle Bingo: Holiday Fic/Spideychelle Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Strands of Webbing (Spideychelle Oneshots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820920
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Spideychelle Secret Santa - 2k20





	A Web of Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpideyFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyFics/gifts).



> (I'm so sorry for the shitty title, my mind was totally blank, haha.)
> 
> This year, I was able to partake in the Spideychelle Secret Santa event over on Tumblr, so here we are! I really hope my giftee likes their fic, and I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas!

Peter wasn't a fan of winter.

Scratch that. He _liked_ winter, but he hated how freezing it was.

It could have been because spiders were unable to thermoregulate, and he had forced himself to wear six and seven layers of clothing, plus a coat, beanie, scarf, gloves, and warm, cozy winter boots if he needed to go outside for any reason. As Spider-Man, he'd go out with his suit heater on full blast to keep him warm the entire time, as he swung through the snow-covered Queens borough.

MJ always poked fun at him for wearing so many clothes during the winter until she found out why after she figured out he was Spider-Man, and he started to tell her about the added effects of the spider venom that bonded to his DNA.

Lately, Peter had been going out a lot more as himself rather than Spider-Man, mainly because Christmas was just around the corner, and he still needed to buy gifts, and because MJ _loved_ winter.

Her mother was the type of person to start decorating for Christmas right after Halloween was over. In a word, the scent of hot cocoa, pine tree, or gingerbread-scented Yankee candles, and the sound of a Christmas movie playing on the TV was the norm for his best friend after Halloween.

He thought it was kind of amusing because MJ wasn't as into the Christmas spirit as her mother was as soon as November rolled around.

Ned was probably more enthusiastic than MJ's mom was for Christmas, however. He and Betty ended up buying matching ugly Christmas sweaters that they wore on the first day of December after they returned when Thanksgiving break ended, and he already watched _Christmas Vacation_ five times, not including the other six times he watched it over Thanksgiving break.

Peter enjoyed Christmas, too, don't get him wrong, but with how many robberies took place around the holidays, his inability to thermoregulate, Ned spending Christmas in Hawaii with his family, and May spending more time with Happy significantly dampened his Christmas spirit.

He soon found that decorating the apartment for Christmas by himself wasn't as fun as he thought it would be, so while digging through a box of Christmas movies to find one to turn on, he finally pulled out his phone and called MJ.

" _Hey, loser,_ " she deadpanned. " _What're you calling for?_ "

Peter smiled, feeling his face and the tips of his ears grow warm. "Hey, Em. I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? May's out, and Ned's in Hawaii, so..." He trailed off awkwardly, running a hand through his curls. "Do you wanna come over and hang out? We can drink cocoa, eat cookies, or watch a Christmas movie. Whatever you wanna do."

" _Well... Yeah. I mean, I don't have anything better to do today,_ " MJ said, trying to hide the smile in her voice.

Peter smiled, growing excited, just as he pulled out _A Christmas Carol_ from the box. "Really?"

" _I said I'd come over, right?_ " She huffed on the other line. " _But we better watch_ A Christmas Carol _, Parker. I'm getting sick of hearing_ It's A Wonderful Life _playing every day._ "

"Your mom's favorite movie," he chuckled, revving up the DVD player to accommodate his friend's favorite Christmas movie.

" _Damn right,_ " she said, a hint of exasperation in her voice. " _Alright, I'll be right over. See you soon._ "

"Okay, Em. Bye!" Peter hung up the phone, falling back against the base of his couch, the _A Christmas Carol_ movie box pressed to his chest, the tell-tale music of the main menu playing throughout the living room.

* * *

It didn't take long for MJ to arrive at the Parker residence, her hair, tied back in a low ponytail, and parka jacket dusted in flakes of snow, the bottoms of her warm boots coated in the white, powdery substance, a trail of it following her to the front door.

Peter paid no attention to the snow, allowing MJ to step inside, a large grin tugging at his lips while she shrugged off her jacket. "Hey, MJ!"

"Hey, Parker," she greeted, smiling a bit at him. "Jeez, what's the temperature set in here?" She pulled off her boots at the door, watching her boyfriend (she still couldn't believe she and Peter were in a relationship, even though they had been dating for almost six months at this point) wander off into the kitchen.

"Uh, I think around seventy-five?" He blinked, looking back at her with his wide doe eyes. "What? I get cold easily!"

"So you've told me," she responded, shaking her head in amusement. She looked over at the Christmas tree Peter and May had decorated in one corner of the living room, the scent of piping hot cocoa wafting through the kitchen. "When did you make cocoa?"

"Right before you got here, actually," Peter replied simply, smiling when he looked back at her. "Oh, yeah, I had to pause A Christmas Carol, 'cause I didn't know it automatically started after the main menu music finished twice in a row." He gestured to the paused TV, which made MJ smile and shake her head.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way when I wasn't prepared," she said. "I think it's the same for _Christmas Vacation_."

Peter nodded in interest before stiffening when his Spider-Sense prickled at the back of his head. He quickly rushed into the kitchen, pulling oven mitts on over his hands.

MJ walked over to the bar counter he and his aunt had installed in their kitchen to sip her cocoa, watching Peter pull out a cookie sheet lined with foil.

A batch of Christmas cookies lightly dusted with cinnamon lay on the cookie sheet, shaped to look like miniature Santas, trees, snowflakes, and the works.

"Nice cookies, Parker. You gonna put icing on them or something?" She asked once he placed the cookie sheet on the stovetop before turning off the oven and closing the oven door.

"Nah, May and I already have a bunch of iced cookies in Tupperware containers," he explained. "She's gonna take them all to F.E.A.S.T. tomorrow. I just made these for us." His face suddenly heated up, as MJ quirked a questioning brow at him, a small smile tugging at her features, as he started to stammer and backtrack. "That-that is if you want any, of course. I-I can always eat them by myself, y'know, with the fast metabolism and all."

She stood up, walking over to the rambling vigilante, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Oh shut up, Parker. You better know my answer already, anyway."

Peter smiled at her before backing up to walk over to the oven to slide the cookies, one by one, onto a large plate.

MJ set her mug of cocoa onto the coffee table in front of the TV, as Peter emerged from the kitchen with the plate of cookies.

"Thanks for coming over, Em," he said, smiling genuinely. "I know I probably sounded kinda desperate over the phone. It's just... With May working a lot, and Ned on vacation, it's... It's been kinda lonely," he finally admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

MJ smiled softly at him, draping an arm over his shoulders to pull him closer, as he passed her a cinnamon-coated cookie. "No problem, loser."

Peter tipped his head up a tiny bit to look at her, smiling, just as their lips connected in a brief kiss.

Using his free hand, Peter unpaused their movie, letting the music of _A Christmas Carol_ fill the little apartment.

The day went by surprisingly fast. They did a video call with Ned, ate the entire batch of cookies Peter had baked that morning, drank two cups of cocoa, and spent most of their time on the couch, wrapped in a plush blanket, watching Christmas movie after Christmas movie.

"You gonna go out on a patrol today?" MJ asked after their latest movie finished playing.

Peter nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. "Yeah, I still have a few blocks to patrol. Y'know, make sure no one's being a Scrooge or a Grinch, and stealing from people."

"Scrooge doesn't steal from people, Peter," MJ objected. "He's just a selfish old miser who loves money too much to care about anything else."

"Still sounds like Kingpin," Peter cracked, grinning crookedly, as MJ rolled her eyes, shoving him away from her.

"You get mixed up in that guy's business again, and you'll be hearing from me and May, Parker," she warned, giving her boyfriend a pointed look.

Peter nodded obediently. "Alright, Em. No bothering Kingpin. Got it." He started walking towards his room before pausing and spinning around to look at MJ. "Hey, could you check the temperature for me while I, uh...?" He gestured to his room behind him, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, I can." She grabbed her phone from off the coffee table, just as Peter ducked into his bedroom to find his suit to change into.

"It's forty-nine right now, Peter," she called.

"Alright, great. That means it's about nineteen degrees for me," Peter said from behind his door, which was open just a crack so his girlfriend could hear him.

She rolled her eyes, setting her phone back down. "You better layer, Parker."

"Well, my suit has a built-in heater, so that won't be a problem," he reassured, just as he emerged from his room, wearing his red and black suit while pulling a hoodie on over his head. "But I think I'll be extra cozy in this."

MJ looked over at him, smiling a bit in amusement when she saw the white Spider-Man logo across the red fabric. "Fleece-lined?"

He grinned in confirmation. "Fleece-lined."

She stood up from the couch to pull him into a passionate kiss, gripping the front of his own merchandise with one hand, the other cupping his cheek.

Peter pulled back for air, letting their noses touch, as he scanned the taller girl's countenance, an awed smile on his face.

"You be careful out there, understand?" She said sternly, though Peter knew she was just looking out for him, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"I promise. I'll be careful, Em," he replied confidently, pulling her into another kiss, his one hand tangling in her frizzy curls, pulling her ponytail free, and allowing her hair to cascade over her back and shoulders, while his free arm wrapped around her waist, his hand clenched around his mask.

She was the one to break the kiss the second time, smiling at him, as her hand ghosted over the faint scar on the side of his jaw. "I'll be here when you get back."

He grinned at her, rocking back on the balls of his feet. "I look forward to it."

MJ followed him into his bedroom, watching him pull his mask on over his face before lifting his window to let himself out. "Later, dudes," he called over his shoulder, as MJ tried to disguise her laugh behind her hand.

"You did _not_ just quote _Christmas Vacation_ , Parker."

"I think I did," he said, lifting his mask for her to see his cocky grin. 

"Well, if you don't die, let's say we watch that when you get back. Sound good to you, Spidey?" She leaned out his window, smirking playfully at him, as his face turned as red as his suit.

"Er, uh, y-yeah! Yeah, that sounds great!" He left a soft kiss on her lips one more time before pulling his mask down over his face again. "I'll see you later, Em."

"You better not get into any trouble, Parker," she said in a playfully warning tone.

"I won't!" He laughed, shooting a web out and swinging off into the early evening.

MJ shook her head in amusement, huffing out a soft laugh, her hand instantly brushing over the broken glass dahlia that hung from a sturdy chain around her neck.

Yes, she still needed to take care of Christmas gifts for her friends and family, but being with Peter was the only thing she could ever want.


End file.
